


“破镜”

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: [普通小白领Paro] “破镜”Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。





	“破镜”

**Author's Note:**

> [普通小白领Paro] “破镜”
> 
> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！  
> Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。  
> Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。

连笑坐在回家的高铁上，整个人陷在座位里，疲惫地用手指揉按太阳穴。

他偏过头看向窗外。高铁疾驰，窗外是白雾笼罩的田地。在迷蒙的水汽里，所有的一切都显得模糊而不真实，高速移动让它们在他的眼底留下缥缈的残影。有雨滴摔上车窗，碎成一列细小的水珠挂在玻璃上，无限复刻所有模糊的景色。

连笑盯着那些水珠、和水珠里颠倒模糊的世界，莫名其妙地生起气来。那个在他的大脑里神出鬼没的身影就像这排水珠似的。那人姓柯名洁，在连笑脑海里出现了一遍又一遍，倒映的却是摸不着的生活。

想到这儿，跟那人有关的一堆事情又井喷式地冒出来，里面夹杂着一盆沾着露珠的绿莹莹的植物。连笑丧气地轻轻拍一拍脑袋。

客厅里放着一盆文竹。出差时走得太急，没来得及把文竹托付给朋友。走了这么久，细胳膊细腿儿、喜欢湿润环境的小文竹八成是撑不下去了。

那盆文竹是柯洁送给他的。那是很早很早之前，在他们尚未确定关系的时候。

 

刚毕业的小孩在料峭的寒风里硬撑着不系上大衣扣子，厚实的毛呢料子挡着被他护在怀里的一小盆文竹。

连笑给他开门的时候，柯洁的脸和手都被冷风吹得青白，眼睛却笑成一弯月牙，献宝似的捧出怀里那盆植物。文竹从花卉市场出来，就被柯洁护在怀中，裹在暖融融的温度里。在风里走了一路，还绿得理直气壮，枝桠末端都带着暖烘烘的气息。

连笑记得自己似乎是愣了一瞬，随后便冷着脸把文竹和柯洁一起拽到暖气边，拉着他的手二话不说要往暖气上按。

柯洁撕心裂肺地嚎叫：“大哥你有没有点常识啊你要烫死我吗！”

连笑终于决定把柯洁的爪子拔起来，裹在自己的手心里，看着发紫的指尖暗自心疼：“你还知道冷热呢？”

柯洁扭扭身子，似乎想把文竹指给他看，他暗暗加了点力气，于是柯洁没能把手从他的手心里抽出来。

柯洁就着这个姿势用眼神示意他把怒火转移给那盆无辜的文竹：“文竹比我脆弱，外面风大，我害怕把它吹折了。折了还怎么好意思送给你。”

连笑的所有怒火被一句话浇得一丝烟都不剩，一句话都说不出来。

他捧着柯洁的手搓了半天，眼见着指尖上终于泛出来点血色，才垂着眼睛问：“你送我文竹干什么？”

柯洁笑眯眯地看他：“第一个月工资发下来了。感谢师兄指导职场新人。”他轻轻动了动手指，“已经很暖和了。笑笑你一定是想趁机吃我豆腐。”

连笑还没从前半句的感动中回过来神，就被后半句砸了个眼冒金星，一把甩开柯洁的手。

甩开的一瞬间还神游天外地想了一句，这人手真的挺好看的。

柯洁大笑出声，蹲下身把文竹挪得离暖气更远一些：“也不用放这么近。”

连笑往前走两步，和柯洁并肩蹲在一起，看着那盆瘦瘦小小的绿植：“有心了。可是我不会养。”他依稀记得从哪看过，文竹对环境要求高得很，不好养活。

柯洁从包里掏出一个喷壶，熟门熟路地去水龙头下面灌了点水，小心翼翼地往文竹上喷了喷：“别冻着它，也别晒着，隔段时间放点肥料，记得喷水保持湿润。”

连笑听得头懵，眉头皱得像回到了大学背四六级单词的噩梦之中。

柯洁喷完水，回头看着满面状况之外表情的连笑，放弃似的摆摆手：“算了，我过两天再过来看看——让它活过两天你总是会的吧。”

 

连笑记得，自打那天起，那盆文竹就在客厅茶几上安了家。而柯洁也开始经常出现在他家里，拿着手机，歪在沙发上，动作写作玩手机，读作偷拍。

连笑瞟一眼摄像头，也不揭穿他，随他去。

他很早就发现了柯洁的小习惯。柯洁像一只小动物，喜欢谁，就不知不觉地蹭过去，手机里存着各种对方的照片，要自己一天二十四小时都能看得见摸得着。对讨厌的人态度则完全相反，恨不得随身背一堵墙，隔在自己和对方中间。

不久之后，醉得迷迷糊糊的柯洁拼命往他怀里蹭，肚子里也已经灌进了两杯酒的连笑踉跄一下，堪堪扶住壮实的青年，听见他的小孩把头埋在他的脖子里，伴着热烈的吐息跟他告白。

当时他不太清醒，也记不清楚他是怎么才让醉醺醺的柯洁意识到了他的态度。总之，从那天开始，柯洁就搬进了他家。

那段日子过得平淡却愉悦。两个年轻人在不同的公司上班，早出晚归，却总能在繁忙的生活中找到一丝绚烂的缝隙。

 

眨眼之间，高铁已经驶进了市区。扩张的城市边缘上栽着近几年新盖的高楼，还没有搬进新住户的水泥森林面无表情地扮演一片繁华的景象。

连笑心想，真像他的家啊。

他的家虚张声势地宣扬着两个人生活的痕迹。客厅里放着那盆文竹，床上并排摆着两只枕头，洗手池旁的两只牙刷几乎头挨着头，厨房橱柜里摆着柯洁和他一起挑的餐具。

可是有一个住户似乎已经不再打算搬回家里。

 

连笑记得当他走进那扇会议室的大门、在谈判桌那头看见柯洁时自己的惊讶。他在数次回忆中胆战心惊地想，自己的表情大概、应该、也许，没有什么破绽——至少他自己这么以为。然而，和他不同，柯洁的表情管理从来都是需要补习的一项。他看见柯洁瞪大的眼睛，看见他的手指立时卡着文件夹边缘往上翻，看穿柯洁想合上手中文件夹、立刻从会议室逃跑的意图。

然后，他缀在自己公司那一行人的末尾，顺着大家的脚步，一直往前走。直到最后，他站在了柯洁的座位对面。

他冷静地拉开椅子坐下，摊开手里的材料。柯洁状态转变的每一个细节都落在他的眼里。从面对意外状况的坐立不安，到迅速调整情绪，条理清晰地对抗他的对手。

连笑本想和柯洁另外约一个不太远的地方见面，一起回家。然而会议刚刚结束，他就被叫回公司处理下一阶段的工作，甚至还加了个班。

晚上回家的时候，连笑发现屋里漆黑一片。

柯洁是去和同事一起庆祝了吗？他不断刷新着手机，确定没有柯洁的新消息。

文竹有点长疯了的趋势。他拿了根木棒插在花盆里，支撑着过长的枝干，又拎起手边的喷壶，细心地给文竹喷上水。

那天晚上，他本想靠在床头等等柯洁，可是实在是太困，床头的灯还开着，人已经睡熟了。

第二天一早，台灯的光在晨光之中已经显得微不足道。他身侧的位置冰凉，柯洁一晚上都没有回来过。

连笑脑袋里像是有什么东西啪地炸开，他担心柯洁已经在他熟睡的时候出了什么事。抓起手机，上面却有一条来自柯洁本人的新消息，文字显得十分不合时宜。

“对不起。我想分开一段时间。”

连笑看了两遍发送人，从名字到头像全确认了一遍，怒气冲得比窗户外的太阳还高。

他按着语音键大吼：“柯洁你是不是有点过分了！就因为这个，你要分开？”他也分不清自己的愤怒从何而起，是真心的气愤，还是委屈。

原本，他没觉得这是什么严重到能够影响他们感情的事情。

他以为这事儿的起因完全是他们在家不谈工作，以至于撞见得太过猝不及防。可是，作为在同领域工作的人，他觉得柯洁应该像他一样，早就做好了在谈判桌上兵戎相见的心理准备。

他甚至以为，柯洁回家之后会主动来安慰他，他顺势提点小打小闹的无理要求，欺负柯洁两句，这事儿就算过去了，他们还能像以前一样没心没肺快快乐乐地在一起。

连笑把各种情况都大略想了一遍，却从来没想到过柯洁会因为这件事要跟他“分开一段时间”。连笑气得捶床。说得还挺委婉。可是，剥开那层委婉也好、犹豫也罢的外壳，最后想说的，不就是要分手吗？

他在微信上冲着柯洁吼完，却无从得知对方是否能领会到他的意图，班也没心思上，手机一直放在手边，就单单等着柯洁的回复。

可是，从清晨到日落，柯洁的头像上干干净净，再也没有他期待的红色小圆圈跳出来。

柯洁连回家收拾东西的步骤都省略掉，就这么凭空消失了。

连笑坐在客厅里，盯着那盆疯长的文竹，一股火气顶到喉咙口，搬起花盆就想往地上砸。

文竹的叶片扫过他的脖子，他的眼前无端地掠过那天歪倒在他怀里的柯洁，带着酒香的呼吸就是这样贴上他的皮肤。

连笑咬牙咬了不知道多少次，最后还是默默地把花盆放回了原处，悻悻地扫干净从花盆里掉出来的土。

他再也来不及关心被同事或者对手公司撞见带来的风险，准备第二天一下班就到柯洁公司门口堵人。柯洁敢不回家，还敢不去上班？可是，转天大清早，他就接到了老板的电话，外地有要紧事等待处理，要他临时出差一趟。

连笑匆忙收拾东西赶去火车站。客厅里的文竹安安稳稳地站在阳光里。大门关上带起的气流卷起空中的尘埃，绕着青葱的针叶打转，又安静地落下。

 

他在出差的这段时间里忙得天昏地暗。现在突然想起文竹，自觉有点对不起此时家中唯一的活物，或是曾经的活物。

那又能怎么办呢。唯一允许他做出改变的时间点悄然而过，在身后遥远的地方注视无法回头的人。

连笑站在家门口，无奈地准备好看见一盆枯黄的植物。大门打开的一瞬间，他的目光急切地投向茶几，抱着最后一丝希望期盼着能看见文竹身上还有一丝生气。

入眼的却是一盆生机勃勃青翠欲滴的植物。枝叶上挂着细密的水珠，就像……有人刚刚为它洒过水那样。

连笑当场愣在门口。

他扔下行李冲进屋子，推开每一扇掩着的门，终于在厨房门后捉到手里还握着喷壶的柯洁。有一瞬间，他不知道自己该放纵哪一种感情的表达，是秋后算账的愤怒，还是失而复得的喜悦。

那人委屈地看着连笑：“你怎么这么久都不回家，我以为你不要我了。”

连笑被典型的“恶人先告状”砸得哭笑不得：“我临时出差——你以为我不要你了，所以听见门响反倒立刻躲起来？”

柯洁理亏地看着在厨房窗台上歇脚的一只麻雀。麻雀和他对视一眼，唱着歌儿扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

他自己被连笑堵在厨房里，跑不掉，于是只能垂下头研究手里喷壶的构造。

连笑拿过他手里的喷壶，往旁边的台子上重重一放，还有半瓶水的喷壶发出并不那么清脆的声响。柯洁的手里一点物件也没剩下，于是转回去捏紧了自己的衣角。

连笑恨不得抄起擀面杖打他一顿出气，眼神往边上瞟了好几次，到底没舍得下手。

气氛十分尴尬。

柯洁贴着墙根往厨房门口溜：“既然你回来了，我先走了。”

连笑伸手把厨房门关了，带来的响动怕是要把楼上楼下都招来评理。

柯洁吓得一抖，站在原地不敢动了。

连笑抱着胳膊，转到他面前：“想走可以。先把话说清楚。”

柯洁逮到机会，噼里啪啦把想法倒出一大堆：“我们不在一个公司也就算了，两个公司还处在不同立场，我不能不顾工作，又害怕你生气，干脆不见面最好了。”

“你不想和我在工作上碰面？”

“是。”

“你放水了？”

“没有。”

“该担心丢工作的是谁？”

“你。”

“你害怕我因为工作的事情生气？”

“是。”

“我看起来生气了吗？”

“是。”

连笑眼皮一跳，觉得大概是因为这个问题不够具体：“我看起来像是因为工作生气吗？”

柯洁思考了一会儿，摇头。

“假如那天的谈判结果调转，你会因为我处在对立方而冲着我生气吗？”

“不会。”

“那你凭什么觉得我会这么做。你凭什么分手。你给我作什么妖呢？”

柯洁心说你简直是强盗逻辑。心里想出了一百种作妖……不，逃避……也不对……给自己冷静期的理由，嘴上十分简练，直奔主题：“我想明白了，我错了，你说得都对。”

连笑把门打开：“还跑吗？”

柯洁十分老实地摇头，甚至往反方向缩了缩。

“还想‘分开一段时间’吗？”

柯洁斩钉截铁地：“不分。”

连笑点点头，指着冰箱：“我饿了。你去做饭。”他自顾自地走出厨房，把行李箱拖回房间整理。

柯洁梦游一般转过身，手指扣上冰箱门的时候才感觉有哪里不对。

这么多天以来，他自以为自己进退维谷，瞻前顾后也没能想出一个兼顾爱情和工作的方法，而今天的事情明明白白地告诉他，这根本是他虚构的困境。他在过分的小心翼翼构建而成的假想迷宫中徘徊许久，直到有人指着一条直路，把他一把拽出来。

他一边打开冰箱，一边冲着卧室大声喊了一句：“为什么我莫名其妙地留在你家啦。”

连笑理直气壮的声音传进厨房：“你爱我呗。”

END


End file.
